Characters
The Blades of Paradigm are currently made up of the following individuals. For further information, please see each character's detailed page. Perimi Meadowflower leads the expedition. She is the founding member of the Blades and a noted historian and author. She has published six books, which include A Concise History of the Mattimeo, Tiny Feet Around the World, Footsteps across the Empire, and The Explorers Guide to Flora and Fauna of the Western Empire. Siberia is an elvish warrior from the high North. She has been a longtime friend of Perimi, and is a master hammer fighter. Siberia serves as the team's primary tactician and strategist. Feena is a Szurgi from the Calla Lowlands, hailing from a wealthy and important family. She serves as the team's primary ocean navigator. Tess began her career as a pirate, but once the authorities began closing in on her she drastically changed her lifestyle and became a monk. She is now a waterbending Elementalist, whom serves as the team's underworld knowledge expert. Raka is a Savannah King from The Pradamir Savanna and was the very same Aoiluka whom served as Perimi's guide on her first of many treks through the region. Good with people and socially convivial, Raka serves as the team's negotiator. Fam, The Eternal is an Easterling Monk, whom has become famous as the Blind Monk for single-handedly defeating a dozen men in her home village with a fighting style she invented. She is an airbending Elementalist, and serves as the team's Spiritual counselor. Khuri is a Kraati, a classic absent-minded professor. In addition to maintaining and upgrading the team's gear and equipment, she serves as the Blade's qi devices expert. The Blades Mobile HQ The Blades travel around in a small covered wagon. On the outside, it appears to be an ordinary trail cart, lead by Peri's horse. On the inside, however, it is actually a large house built in a small pocket dimension. One enters the cart from the rear, where the trapdoor to the house is hidden under a small foot locker. Once one descend the ladder found under this trapdoor, one enters the house's living room. The room is made up of dark hardwood floors, with simple plastered stone walls. A few beautiful oil paintings of landscapes decorate the walls, and several throw rugs of lovely blue and gold embroidery are placed on the floor. On one side is a very large fireplace, flanked by two large bookcases. Three couches of plush leather are placed in front of the fireplace, one center and two 'wings' on either side. A wine rack filled with bottles from all over Paradigm stands on one wall, and a few flowering pants in each corner add a touch of comfortable ambiance. Just off of the living room is the dining area, which is mostly spacious kitchen. The shelves and cupboards here are home to dozens of pots, pans, herb and spice jars, walk in pantries, an oven, and a cold storage box. The dining table is made of fine Eastern mahogany, with a standing cabinet behind it which holds the dining utensils. Past the dining area one walks along a long hallway, with ten doors set into the wall, five on each side. These doors lead to each of the individual living quarters, each one a room of 400 square feet which are decorated to each Blades' particular taste. Past this hallway are three final rooms: A library crammed with books and scrolls, a workshop for artificing and other types of work and all the tools necessary for such labour, and a storage/ trophy room. Base Cost: 50 Base Stats: Int 0 Body 12 Def 8 Resistant, Hardened; Exterior size 1 Hex, Interior Size 20 Hexes. Location Bonus: Mobile Professional Kitchen: Adds +2 to all Cooking or Culinary related Professional Skills Workshop: Adds +2 to all Crafting/Inventing Skill Rolls Library: Adds +2 to all Knowledge Skill rolls. The Rooms Peri's room is a study in contrasts. The bed is much larger than it should be needed for one three foot tall woman, it could fit three normal sized humans comfortably. It's dressed with a heavy Western quilt, and is always unmade. The room sports a large walk-in closet but this is only used for Peri's collection of fine formal evening wear from around the continent. The rest of her mundane clothes lay scattered haphazardly in piles over the floor. But her desks and bookcases are spotless, perfectly categorized and alphabetized with her books, tomes, journals, maps, and scrolls. The final items of the room are a wash basin and small night stand where Peri stores her abundance of snack foods. Feena's room is simple, with a cloth hammock slung between two upright posts and long tables lining the walls filled with maps, charts, and mapmaking equipment. Large maps hang on the walls, and a large wooden gimbal-mounted globe whose surface has been carved into sharp relief to show the terrain occupies the centre of the room.